Pokemon: The Next Generation
by Phoenixri5ing14
Summary: Join Orange, Son of Legendary Trainer Red and his wife Yellow, on a journey of a lifetime! Along the way, he will meet many people and pokemon while the evil organization known as Team Rocket plots to take control.
1. chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the story.

Authors Note: This is my first story ever, so bear with me. Also, Blue will be the guy and Green will be the girl. This particular story takes place after all of the events and adventures of the dexholders. The only change in terms of pokemon on Red and Blue's teams are Red has Charizard, Blue has Blastoise. Other than that, they are the same. I also plan to make this story a very long one, perhaps 15 chapters. Without further delay, let's get into the story!

Chapter 1: A starter Pokemon

It was a bright summer day in Pallet Town. Just a normal day town, or so it seemed. It happened to be a very important day for two certain 10 year old individuals...

"I can't believe it! The day that I've always dreamed of: The day that I become a Pokemon Trainer!" exclaimed our young hero. Orange was his name, the son of Red and Yellow.

Orange wore almost identical clothes to his father, but instead of a red jacket and hat, he wore an orange hat and jacket instead to match his name. he had sandy blonde hair, mostly from his mother. His eyes were actually quite interesting: He had orange eyes.

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" said Orange

"Happy Birthday Orange!" said his father and mother, Red and Yellow.

"Thank you! I can't believe that today is finally here!" Orange exclaimed while giving them both a hug.

"I already made your birthday cake for later dear :)" said Yellow.

"Thank so much Mom! Your cakes are always the best!"

"Well let's eat some breakfest and then get over to the lab. Professor Oak will be waiting for us there." said Red.

"Ok!" said Orange.

So after breakfest, Orange, followed by his father, walked over to the lab. Gis mother stayed behind wrap his presents.

"Well look who it is!" said a man with spiky hair, green cargo shorts and a black button up shirt...

"Blue, great to see you!" said Red.

"And This must be Orange right?"

"Yep, that's me! :)" said Orange.

"Orange, I would like you to meet Blue, my best friend and Viridian City Gym Leader."

"Wow a gym leader, that's so cool! It's in honor to meet you!"

"Thanks, I look forward to your challenge someday!"Blue said with a smirk on his face.

"Let head inside!" said Orange as he ran inside the lab.

"Ah, there you are!" said Oak.

"Gramps, good to see ya!"

"Good to see you Prof. Oak!" Both Red and Blue said at the same time. Just then, a young woman and a girl walked in the lab.

"Hey honey!" Blue said to the woman.

"Hey dear!" she said giving him a kiss.

"Pesky woman...Orange, this is my wife Green." said Blue blushing.

"Don't forget about me!" said the girl.

"Of course not! Orange, would like you to meet our daughter, Violet." said Green.

"(OMG HE'S SOOOO CUTE) h-h-hi I'm V-Violet..." said Violet blushing.

authors note: whenever words are in ( ), it means that's what they are thinking.

"Hey Violet I'm Orange, nice to meet ya! (why is she blushing?...)

Just then, Professor Oak took out a canister, containing three pokeballs.

"Inside these pokeballs are three pokemon. Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. It is time to make your decision."

"Orange, u can go first..." saib Violet still blushing.

"Ok thanks Violet, this actually a difficult decision at all!" He said while taking Charmander's pokeball.

"Ok then...I'll take Bulbasaur."

"Thank You so much Professor!!!" both said at the same time.

"Hey Violet, since you and I are now trainers, wanna have a pokemon battle?" Orange asked.

"Okay sure!!! This will be so much fun!" Violet said. As long as she got to hang out with Orange, she didn't really care.

"Okay, let's get this started! Charmander, I choose you!" he said while tossing charmander's pokeball, Violet doing the same.

"This should be interesting..." said Red curiously.

"Indeed..." said Blue and Green.

End of chapter 1

Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: Rival Battle!

Chapter 2: Rival Battle!

Orange couldn't wait! After all those years of watching his Dad battle and seeing how exciting and intense battles can be, he simply couldn't wait to be a trainer!

"This will be a one vs one Pokemon battle. A winner will be declared when either Pokemon cannot continue." Said Blue as the referee.

"Battle Begin!"

"Charmander, I choose you!" Orange yelled while tossing Charmander's pokeball.

"Char char!" Said Charmander, looking just as excited as his trainer.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Violet yelled while tossing Bulbasaur's pokeball.

"Bulba!" Said Bulbasaur, showing it was ready to battle.

"Charmander, let's start off with Ember!"

"Bulbasaur, dodge!"

Bulbasaur barely managed to dodge, as the Ember was very powerful!

"After it Charmander! Use scratch!"

"Bulbasaur, grab Charmander with Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur managed to grab Charmander just in time, Charmander was struggling to get free.

"Don't give up Charmander! I know you can do it!"

"Chaaar!!!" Charmander's fire that was lit on the end of it's tail began to grow much bigger and burn even hotter! It's eyes looked fueled with rage and determination!

"It appears that Charmander's Blaze ability has kicked in, allowing the power of it's fire type moves to grow much stronger." Said Prof. Oak.

"Charmander, use scratch to break free!"

"Char!!!" Said Charmander with all of it's rage.

"Bulba!!!" Cried Bulbasaur trying to keep it's grip, but it was no use. Charmander broke free of Vine Whip and jumped up, allowing it to be directly over Bulbasaur.

"Charmander, use Ember! You can do it!"

BOOOOM!!!

Due to Blaze and a super effective Ember, Bulbasaur fainted.

"Bulbasaur, are you OK?" Asked Violet with a lot of worry in her voice.

"Bulba…." Said Bulbasaur weakly.

"Char!" Cried Charmander happily.

"WE WOOON!!! You did it Charmander!!!!" Said Orange hugging Charmander.

Orange and Charmander walked over to Violet and Bulbasaur to make sure Bulbasaur was OK.

"You did great Bulbasaur!" Violet said happily.

"Char Char!" Said Charmander while giving Bulbasaur a fist bump.

"Ya! You are really strong!" Said Orange with a thumbs up sign.

"Bulba Bulba!" said Bulbasaur saying thank you.

"Great battle you two!" Said all of the adults.

"Thanks!" Said both Orange and Violet.

"Well let's head back into the lab to restore your Pokemon's health. I also have one more gift for the two of you." Said Prof. Oak.

"Ok!" Violet however, was a little occupied with staring at Orange and blushing, even though he didn't notice.

"Uh...are you coming violet?" Orange said questioning her, cause violet to snap out of it.

"OH! Ok sure, sorry!" Violet said while really embarrassed.

"It's all good, let's head inside!" Said Orange with Charmander on his shoulder and opening the door for her.

"Right behind you!" She said happily while blushing.

End of Chapter 2

Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Birthday Boy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Only the story!

Chapter 3: The Birthday Boy!

Orange and Violet followed Prof. Oak and their parents inside the lab, along with Charmander on Orange's shoulder and Bulbasaur being carried by Violet. Both Pokemon seemed to already have bonded with their trainers, even though they've only been together for about 30 minutes.

"Orange, Violet, please place your Pokemon on that machine right there." Said Oak.

The machine was a rectangular device that could fit six pokeballs in it. It was designed to heal your Pokemon in a matter of seconds.

Ding ding ding ding!

"And done! Your Pokemon are back to full health." Said Oak while hanging them they're pokeballs back.

"Thank you Professor!" They both said happily.

"As promised, I have a gift fro both of you. Take these!"

Prof. Oak gave Orange and Violet a small rectangular device.

"This is your Pokedex. It automatically records the data of any Pokemon that you come across on your journey!"

"Thank you Prof. Oak!"

"Well now that that's done, why don't we head back to the house? I don't think it's a good idea to keep your Mother waiting son." Said Red walking towards the door.

"Ok Dad, let's head home!"

"Violet, Let's head home dear!" Said Green.

"Not so fast Green….could I have my wallet back?" Said Red a little angry.

"Oh fine...you never let me have any fun…" Said Green pouting.

"I'm gonna let you handle her dude." Said Red pointing to Blue.

"Fine, smell ya later Red and Orange."

Back at the house

"Honey! I'm home!!!"

"Mom! I'm home!!!"

"Welcome back Dear, and welcome back Birthday boy!!!" Said Yellow while giving Red a kiss and giving Orange a hug.

After having Lunch and some of Orange's birthday cake, it was time to open presents. After opening his presents, which was a brand new Pokegear(Pokemon version of a phone), 10 pokeballs for catching wild Pokemon, 3 potions for healing his Pokemon, and a brand new pair of running shoes. But there's still one present left…

"This last present is a present from me, a little souvenir from my adventures in Hoenn."

"Thanks Dad!" Said Orange as he quickly opened the gift. Inside was a normal pokeball, but something appeared to be inside it. Orange then opened the pokeball…

"Bel Bel!" Said the small blue and grey Pokemon. It had one eye, and was floating in mid air.

"Let's see what kind of Pokemon this is." Said Orange taking out his pokedex.

"Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokemon. Psychic and Steel type. Its cells are all magnets. It uses magnetism to communicate with others of it's kind." Said Orange's pokedex.

"That's so cool!!! Thank you Dad, I'll take good care of it!"

"I'm sure you will son, train him well!"

"Bel!" Said Beldum happily flying around Orange in circles.

"Charmander, come on out!"

"Charmander!"

"I'd like you to meet our new friend, Beldum!"

"Char!" "Bel!" They both appeared thrilled to have made friends with each other.

"Mom, Dad, thank you so much for making this the best birthday EVER!!!!" Said Orange giving them a both hugs.

"No problem Son! We'll always have your back!"

"We're always here if you need us!"

"Thank you! I think it's time I head out. I want to reach Pewter City by Nightfall!"

They said their goodbyes, as much as Yellow had to hold back tears, everything turned out to be OK. Charmander and Beldum followed Orange out the door. They headed towards route one, with their home behind them, and the whole world ahead.

The End. Please feel Free to Review and comment!


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey to Pewter City!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own the story!

Chapter 4: The Journey to Pewter City!

Orange had finally begun his journey! With Charmander and Beldum at his side, he planned to head to Pewter City to challenge the Gym Leader, Brock. Brock was a rock type specialist, and rock type Pokemon have an advantage over fire types like Charmander. We join Orange on Route 1….

"Charmander, Beldum, come on out!"

"Char!" "Bel!"

"Let's do a little training! We need to toughen up in order to take on Brock."

So Orange trained with both Charmander and Beldum, who both benefited greatly from it. Beldum was able to learn Iron Head and Zen Headbutt. The only other move it knows is Take Down. Charmander also managed to learn smokescreen as well.

"Great work guys!" Said Orange giving both of his Pokemon a thumbs up.

"Let's get moving to reach Viridian City!"

Orange and his Pokemon moved on to Viridian City and arrived by nighttime. Orange decided to check into the local Pokemon Center and stay there for the night.

"It Sucks that we didn't reach Pewter City…" Said Orange a little disappointed.

"Char…." "Bel…" Both of his pokemon agreed sadly.

"Alright well let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow!"

Orange woke the next morning bright and early. He went and got breakfast for him and his Pokemon, then proceeded north of Viridian City to head towards Pewter City. He decided to let his Pokemon out for a little while to walk with him.

"Come on out guys!"

"Charmander!" "Beldum Bel!" Said his Pokemon with excitement.

Orange knew that in order to get to Pewter City, he would have to pass through Viridian Forest. Viridian Forest was kind of a maze and if not you're not careful, you could lose your way. Orange wasn't concerned though, he had been through Viridian Forest many times with his mom see his uncle. When he reached the forest entrance, he noticed a familiar looking girl in a round purple hat,purple shirt, black skirt standing there with a Bulbasaur, he recognized her as Violet.

"Hey Violet! Over here!" Yelled Orange.

"Oh hey Orange! How are ya?" Said Violet with a small blush.

"Pretty well! How's Bulbasaur?"

"He's doing great! But wait, what's that Pokemon floating next to Charmander?" Said Violet a little curious.

"That's Beldum! I received him from my Dad for my birthday, right buddy?"

"Bel!" Said Beldum while flying in circles around Orange.

"That's such a cool Pokemon! I need to catch another Pokemon if I'm gonna catch up to you!" Said Violet with a determined face.

"I'm sure you'll be able to catch one soon, especially since Viridian Forest is crawling with wild Pokemon."

"I guess you're right...besides, I have Bulbasaur's help as well!"

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" Said Bulbasaur while giving Violet a high five with it's vine.

"Hang on, my Pokegear is ringing."

"Hello?"

"Orange! Glad to hear from you!"

"Oh hi Prof. Oak! What can I do for you?"

"You see, I need a favor. Just like yourself and my Great Granddaughter Violet, A third child has just received her first Pokemon, which was Squirtle just over two hours ago. After receiving her pokedex, I asked her if she would need any further assistance and she asked if it would be possible for a guide through Viridian Forest. I was wondering if you would be able to help."

"Of course Professor! I'm just at the entrance to Viridian Forest now."

"Good to hear! I don't mean to make you backtrack a little bit, but would you mind returning to Viridian City and meeting up with her?"

"Of course Professor, but what is her name and what does she look like?"

"Her name is Luna and the last time I saw her, she was dressed in a blue and black skirt/dress and had long blonde hair."

"Ok, thanks! Where would you like me to meet her?"

"In front of the local Viridian City Gym if that would be OK with you."

"Yep, that should be Ok."

"Thank you very much Orange, I will be sure to call her now and let her know. Good luck on your travels!"

"Thanks, bye Professor!"

Orange put away his Pokegear and turned to face Violet.

"Who was that?" Said Violet.

"That was Prof. Oak. He needs me to head back to Viridian cause he needs a favor from me."

"Oh OK...So you'll be leaving now?" Violet said while looking sad.

"Yeah, but if you want to come with me then you're more than welcome to tag along." Said Orange with a smile as usual.

"Sure! That sounds awesome! Let's go!" Said Violet super excited.

"(OMG this is awesome! I finally some time alone with Orange!)" Thought Violet with a smirk.

"OK great, then let's get going!"

The two then proceeded to head for Viridian City to find this Luna that Prof. Oak was talking about, even though Violet is unaware of what the Professor's favor is actually about….

End of Chapter 4.

Feel free to comment and review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey to Pewter City P2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own the story!

Chapter 5: The Journey to Pewter City! (part 2)

Orange and Violet were heading back to Viridian City to help Prof. Oak with the favor that he requested of Orange. Their Pokemon were full of energy and enjoying the time outside their pokeballs. They soon arrived in Viridian City.

"Orange, what exactly did Grandpa ask you to do for him?" asked Violet.

"He wants me to help a girl named Luna through Viridian Forest. He said she just began her journey like us." said Orange.

"(Wait...a girl?!)" Thought Violet while getting a little angry.

"Uh...you ok Violet?" asked Orange wondering why Violet wasn't responding.

"OH! Yeah I'm ok just got lost in thought." she said while a little embarrassed.

"Ok, well let's head over to the Viridian Gym, that's where we're supposed to meet Luna."

"O-Ok..." said Violet while she returned Bulbasaur to it'it's pokeball while Orange did the same.

The two quickly hurried over to the local Gym. After about five minutes had passed, a girl was walking towards the two. Prof. Oak's description of her appeared to be quite accurate. She was wearing a blue and black top and a black skirt, which almost made her outfit look like a dress. She had long blonde hair about the length of Violet's hair.

"Um, is your name Orange?" said the girl asked.

"Yeah! My name is Orange from Pallet Town, and you must be Luna right?" said Orange, who couln't help but notice how attractive she was, but tried his best to ignore it.

"Y-Yea...I'm Luna from Pallet Town. (OMG HE'S SOOOO CUTE)" she said while forming a huge blush. Violet took notice of this and her anger began to flare.

"Ok awesome! Nice to meet you! By the way, this is my friend Violet. Violet, this is Luna."

"It's nice to meet you!" said Luna shaking Violet's hand.

"Nice to meet you too..." said Violet glaring at Luna trying to keep under control. Just then, she got an idea.

"Do you have any Pokemon?" asked Violet.

"Yeah, I recieved a Squirtle and a pokedex from Prof. Oak just this morning!"

"How about a battle!"

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"(This is my chance to impress Orange! I won't lose to her!)" thought both girls at the same time.

"Ok then, this will be a one on one battle. A winner will be decided when either trainer's Pokemon is unable to battle. Ready? Begin!"

"Bulbasaur, your up!" yelled Violet as she threw it's pokeball.

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur ready to battle.

"Go, Squirtle!" yelled Luna doing the same as Violet.

"Squirtle!" said Squirtle confidently.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!"

"Squirtle, dodge and use tackle!"

Bulbasaur got hit by tackle, but squirtle couldn't fully dodge razor leaf and took a little damage as well.

"Now Bulbasaur! Grab Squirtle with Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur managed to grab Squirtle, but Luna wasn't worried.

"Squirtle, use water gun!"

Bulbasaur gets hit right on the head with Water Gun doing decent damage even though water doesn't work well with grass.

"Squirtle, break free of Vine Whip using Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle managed to break free and was above Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf now!"

"Squirtle, Rapid Spin one more time!"

Razor Leaf made a direct hit on Squirtle but it still managed to break through Razor Leaf and got a direct hit on Bulbasaur. As a result, both Pokemon ended up fainting and the battle ended up in a tie.

"Squirtle, return. You did awesome!"

"Bulbasaur, return. You did an amazing job!

Orange walked over to them and congratulated both trainers, even though it was a tie. After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center and getting a few extra items for the trip, the trio agreed to head off to Pewter City together. After a Short walk from Viridian City, they eventually reached Viridian Forest. All three trainers took advantage of the numerous wild pokemon and trainers in the forest and allowed their Pokemon to gain lots of experience. Everything was going great until they saw a group of three suspicious individuals unloading a large crate with three rare Pokemon. By looking closer, they noticed that the three individuals were members of Team Rocket, a criminal organization that sought to take control over the entire world. Orange, Violet and Luna hid behind a bush and eavesdropped on the three Team Rocket Grunts.

Grunt 1: "Come on, hurry it up!"

Grunt 2: "Relax, we're almost done. Besides, these pokemon in here are really rare!

Grunt 3: "Which means Team Rocket will make some big money!"

The three grunts chuckled and opened the crate. Inside it were three pokemon: Riolu, Magby and Elekid. The Grunts tried to grabbed them and restrain them, but the Riolu fought back and used Karate Chop on the Grunt's hand. The Grunt then used his other hand and slapped it. The Riolu cried in pain.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me! Zubat come out and use bite!" said Grunt 1 as he threw Zubat's pokeball. Orange decided to put an end to it along with Violet and Luna.

After chasing the the three Team Rocket Grunts, they went to check on the Elekid, Magby and Riolu.

"Are you ok?" Orange asked the Riolu.

"Rio..." said Riolu shaking his head yes.

Luna and Violet did the same with the other two, but all three pokemon wanted to join the three trainers! Elekid joined Luna, Magby joined Violet and Riolu joined Orange. With three new pokemon partners, the trio continued their journey toward Pewter City...

End of Chapter 5

Feel free to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6: Gym Leader Brock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only the story!

Ch. 6: Gym Leader Brock!

Orange, Luna and Violet finally managed to reach Pewter City after a long and tiring day. After stopping to have dinner at a local restaurant, they agreed to stay at a Pokemon Center for the night and in the morning they would challenge Brock. Orange had other plans, he felt that he needed to train a bit more if he was going to be successful in his gym battle. After Violet and Luna went to bed, he snuck out of the room and went out the back door, leading to the battlefield areas. Little did he know that Luna wasn't fully asleep and she had heard Orange leave the room. She looked over at Violet, who was on her bed fast asleep.

"(Maybe this is my chance...)" She then quietly followed Orange and saw him talking with his Pokemon.

"Charmander, Beldum, I would like you to meet our new friend Riolu!"

"Char Charmander!" "Bel Bel!" They said as the happily greeted their new friend.

"Riolu!" It said happily and gave Charmander a fist bump but found that it was kinda hard to fist bump Beldum when it doesnt have any arms. Orange laughed.

"Ok guys, tomorrow we will be facing Brock fro our first gym badge. Let's give it our all tomorrow!" said Orange while his three pokemon cheered. Orange also knew that rock type pokemon were weak against types such as steel and fighting, giving Beldum and Riolu an advantage. Beldum would be a big surprise to Brock as well considering most Beldums were only able to learn Take Down, whereas Orange's special Beldum had managed to learn Iron Head and Zen Heatbutt.

"Riolu, since you just joined my team recently, do you want to do a bit of training?"

"Rio!" It said while shaking it's head yes. Just then, Orange spotted Luna walking towards him.

"Oh Luna! I thought you were sleeping. I didn't wake you up did I?" Orange asked with a worried face.

"No not at all! I actually couldn't sleep." said Luna honestly while blushing a little.

"Nervous for tomorrow?"

"A little, what about you?"

"Yeah, but that's why I'm gonna train a bit more so that I'm 100% ready!"

"That's great, do you mind if I train a bit with you?"

"Sure, that would be awesome!"

The two of them trained for a bit using Riolu and Elekid and both were able to learn the move Brick Break, which would help greatly in their gym battles. After they returned their pokemon to their pokeballs, they sat down on a bench to rest for a bit.

"Phew, what a day!" said an tired Orange.

"Yeah, anyways thanks for training with me, it definitely gave me confidence for tomorrow!" said Luna.

"Thanks, same here." He said while smiling.

"Orange, what do plan to do after you leave Pewter City?"

"I guess I was planning on going to Cerulean City because that's where another gym is located...what about you Luna?"

"Well I...thought that maybe...you and I could travel together from now on?" she said while trying to hide her blush.

"Sure! That sounds great...but why me?"

"Well I um..er..uh...I thought it would be fun to travel with you and I...um...Think your a really nice guy and fun to be around..." she said while her face was as red as a tomato. She couldn't believe that in just one day, she had fallen head over heels for him. She had liked guys before, but the feelings that she has for Orange were far stronger than any other crush that she's ever had before.

"Well uh...thanks...same to you..." Now it was his turn to blush. Has he developped the same feelings that she has for him?

"(Wait...He's blushing! Does...Does that mean he...likes me back?!)"

After chatting for a while longer and watching the stars the two decided to head to bed.

"Goodnight Luna..."

"Goodnight Orange...(Love you...)" said Luna.

The next morning came bright and early. After having breakfest, the three headed over to the gym. Violet had gotten up extra early and already had her badge, so instead of heading with them, she headed off to Cerulean City early.

"(Even if I have to leave then alone with each other, if I can get to Cerulean City and beat the gym leader there before Luna beats her, I'll be able to impress Orange!)"

With their Pokemon fully healed and ready to go, Orange and Luna headed over to the gym. Luna was the first to battle. After a long and hard battle, she was victorious. Now it's Orange's turn.

"The gym battle between the Gym Leader Brock and the challenger Orange will now begin. The Gym Leader will only be allowed to use three Pokemon. The battle will be over when all of either trainer's Pokemon have been defeated. Ready? Begin!"

"Geodude, Go!" yelled Brock while he released Geodude.

"Riolu, I choose you!" yelled Orange while he released Riolu.

"Riolu, Brick Break!"

"Geodude, counter with Strength!"

(Timeskip)

"Way to go Orange!!!" Cheered Luna as she gave Orange a hug, which caused both of the teens to blush.

"Congrats Orange, here's the Boulder Badge as proof that you beat me."

"Thanks Brock!"

"Glad to help. Good luck on your jourey you two!"

"Thanks, bye Brock!" They both then left the gym. After making a stop at the Pokemon Center, they were on their way to Cerulean City.

"Thanks again for letting me come with you on your journey Orange..." said Luna said with a small blush.

"I'm glad your willing to come with me! This journey will be even better with you by my side." He said with a blush beginning to form on his face as well.

The two then left Pewter City, with their great adventure only just beginning!

End of Chapter 6

Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to comment amd review!


	7. Chapter 7: Mt Moon!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I only own the story!

 **Author's Note: Please let me know if you guys would like to see more battle scenes! Also just for the record, Orange, Violet and Luna's teams have already been decided, but if you have any recommendations, feel free to let me know! Also as another announcement, all three trainer's pokemon teams are battle ready on my Pokemon Moon Version. With this being said, I will accept any challenges, just leave your Friend Code in a review and say which of the three that you'll want to battle. Minor spoilers to the story will be included when you battle their teams though! My Friend Code is: 4098-4309-2050. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 7: Mt. Moon!

Orange and Luna continued their journey toward Cerulean City, but decided to take their time to reach it because they wanted to take the time to get some proper training sessions in and at the same time, enjoy their pokemon and bond more with them. Orange's Father had told him that the key to victory in a Pokemon battle is having the best bond with your Pokemon as possible. Orange remembered his fahter's exact words: "Regardless of who your opponent is, the trainer with the stonger bond will always prevail."

"Charmander, Riolu, Beldum, come on out!"

Orange's Pokemon all gave him high fives and fist bumps, or in Beldum's case a headbutt.

"Hey Orange, are you up for a battle?"

"Sure Luna, that sounds great!"

"Ok, but I won't hold back!"

" I would be disappointed if you did! Right guys?!"

"Char!!!" "Bel!!!" "Rio!!!"

Luna blushed at Orange's enthusiasm. She not only loved his looks and personality, but his bond with his pokemon as well.

"All right then, here I come! Go, Squirtle!"

"Charmander, I choose you!"

"(Orange...somehow, someway, I will prove that I'm worthy of your love!)"

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Charmander, use Dig to dodge!"

"Heads up Squirtle! Keep an eye out for it!"

Just then, Charmander dug up and slamed into Squirtle, sending it into the air and landing with a thud. Squirtle got back up, but had quite a few bruises already.

"Squirtle don't give up! Use Tackle!"

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

Squirtle was actually faster than Charmander thought and managed to get a solid hit, but not after it managed to get a Scratch of as well! Charmander and Squirtle both got back up, but began to become engulfed in a swirling light.

"What's going on?!" both trainers yelled.

After about 10 seconds, the light dispersed, leaving the trainers eith two new Pokemon. The Trainers took out their Pokedexes and scanned Orange's new Pokemon to be Charmelon, the evolved form of Charmander and Luna's new Pokemon to be Wartortle, the evolved form of Squirtle!

"They Evolved!!! Awesome!!!" Exclaimed Orange.

"They did, but we still got a battle to finish!" Said Luna with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah! Ok Charmelon, let's use Smokescreen!"

"Not gonna happen! Wartortle, use Rapid Spin to get rid of the smoke!"

Wartortle used Rapid Spin, but Charmelon was no where to be found!

"Tor???" Wartortle was just as confused as Luna.

"Now Charmelon! Finish it with Dragon Rage!"

Before Luna or Wartortle could react, Charmelon jumped out of a tree and hit Wartortle square on the head with Dragon Rage! As a result, Wartortle fainted.

"Good Job Wartortle, now take a good rest!" said Luna, while giving it a Potion before returning it to it's Pokeball.

"All right!!! Way to go Charmelon!!!" Yelled Orange will healing it up. His other Pokemon then came running towards him, but something seemed wierd about Beldum.

"Hey Beldum, are you Ok?"asked Orange a little worried. Beldum then Looked straight into Charmelon's eyes. Beldum then was engulfed in the same light that Charmelon was engulfed in before, and then reappeared as an evolved form! Orange then took out his Pokedex and scanned it, showing his new Pokemon to be Metang, the evolved form of Beldum.

"You evolved too?! That's awesome Metang!" said Orange giving Metang a hug.

"Met Metang!" said Metang while returning the hug.

"(Metang I am soooo jealous!!!)" thought Luna with a pouting face. Just then Luna and Orange heard a huge roar coming from the sky. It was a Charizard! The Charizard then flew down and touched down right in the open area that Orange and Luna had just battled on. Two people got off of it, one being a man in his twenties with dark hair, a red cap, red jacket, and blue jeans. The other person was a woman that appeared to be about the same age. She was wearing a yellow shirt and skirt, black tights and purple boots, and a straw hat.

"Mom?! Dad?!" exclaimed Orange.

"Wait, your parents?!" said Luna who was quite surprised.

"Hey there Orange!" said Red.

"Hi Sweetie!" said Yellow.

"Great to see you!" said Orange giving them both a hug.

"And who's your friend?" said Red as he shifted his pair of blood red eyes over to Luna.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Luna! She recieved her first Pokemon a day after I did!"

"It's so nice to meet you!" said Luna with a smile and shoke both of their hands.

"My name's Red, Red Fires. Nice to meet you!"

"And My name's Yellow, Yellow Fires. Nice to meet such a sweetheart like you!"

"Awe thanks Mrs. Fires..."said Luna beginning to form a blush.

"She is a keeper alright Orange, you better treat her well son!" said Yellow with a smirk.

"Mom!!! She's just a friend!" said Orange with a huge blush.

"Yeah, we're just friends..." said Luna with an honest look, but wishes her heart could say otherwise.

"Ok whatever you say Orange!" said Yellow with a little giggle.

"Uh yeah so anyways why are you here?" said Orange trying to change the subject.

"Well, actually we're to give you these two things. Prof. Oak told me to give you them." said Red opening a box that contained two bracelets with a wierd looking stone in the middle.

"What are they?" asked Orange.

"They are known as key stones, equiped with a bracelet. These stones allow for your pokemon to Mega Evolve. However, Mega Evolution only works if the bond between the Trainer and Pokemon is strong enough. Here, I'll give a demonstration." Said Red while touching what appeared to be a mega bracelet of his own.

"Charizard, respond to my heart, go beyond evolution... and MEGA EVOLVE!!!!! He yelled while Charziard was engulfed in a Swirling purple light, which was reacting to Red's Mega Bracelet. The light then shown brightly before disappearing showing Charizard's mega form. It had changed from an orange color to black and blue. It's type also had changed. "I'd also like to give you my other mega stone, the Charizardite Y."

"That's so cool! Thanks so much Dad! I am curious though, why did Prof. Oak give me two? I only need one of them..."

"He said he wants you to give the other one to a person of your choice." said Red handing him the two mega bracelets.

"Well I've already made up my mind." Said Orange.

"Huh?" said Luna.

"Luna, I want you to take the other one. You deserve it."

"Orange...thank you so much!!!" Said Luna blushing.

"Well we should be heading back now dear." Said Red.

"Yeah. Have fun on your journey, but not to much fun Orange..." said Yellow while giving Luna a wink. Luna then formed a huge blush. After that, Red and Yellow left. Orange and Luna decided to keep heading toward Cerulean City. The eventually came across a Pokemon Center just outside of the Cave enterence to Mt. Moon. After healing their Pokemon, they decided to explore Mt Moon for a while. After battling a lot of wild pokemon and and exploring, the "couple" decided to call it a day and headed up to the top, where they found a bunch of wild Clefairy. The Clefairy took notice of them and decided to run and hide, but the left something behind. a Pokemon Egg!

"What should we do with it?" asked Luna.

"Well we can't just leave it here. Do you want to keep it? I bet you would make a great mother!" said Orange while blushing a little.

"O-ok...T-thanks Orange." Said Luna while her whole face was as red as a tomato.

After setting up camp, the two decided to lay down and watch the stars, considering that's what Mt. Moon is known for.

"It's so beautiful..." said Luna

"Yeah...truly amazing!" said Orange.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes before their hands moved closer and locked together, even though Orange was to busy watching the starts to notice. Luna was Blushing like there's no tomorrow. After what seemed like an eternity, they both stood up to crawl into their tents.

"Goodnight Luna..." said Orange while blushing.

"Goodnight Orange..." She said while blushing super hard but managed to get a hold of herself. She was about to Go into her tent when she did something that she wanted to do the moment that she met him. She took both of his hands in hers and pressed her lips against his. She wished it could last forever. She then pulled away and ran into her tent and zipped it up. She just gave the boy of her dreams a kiss on the lips, making it her first official kiss. It was a dream come true. Outside the tent, Orange stood there for a minute trying to figure out what the heck just happened. The girl of his dream just kissed him on the lips. He went to sleep that night knowing that the girl he loves has just shown him that she loves him back. He couldn't be happier.

End of Chapter 7

Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
